


The Last Letter

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/F, Fall-Out, Friendship, Heroes Always Win, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lena Luthor Needs a Hug, Luthor fall, Luthor's curse, New Beginning, Revelation, last letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: The last battle against Lex Luthor is coming but nothing will go as planned. Will Supergirl be able to fight her ex-best friend or her feelings will drag her down to the wrong path?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	The Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to occupy my mind during this weird period of our existence.
> 
> I hope it will help you pass the time.
> 
> T. HW

Months have passed since their fall-out. Lena was refusing to talk to her former best friend. She locked herself in her lab and worked side by side with her last ally still standing; her big brother, the infamous Lex Luthor.

She was focusing on her last project. She was determined to erase from the surface of Earth, lies, betraying and negative behaviours. Thanks to her researches and the unwilling help of J’onn’s brother, Ma’alefa’ak, Lena knew she was close to the solution.

At the same time, on the other side of National City, Supergirl and her super-friends were getting ready for their ultimate fight against their nemesis, Lex Luthor. Supergirl and Alex were training in one of the rooms of the tower while Nia and J’onn were planning their battle strategy.

Lex Luthor was ready for a significant announcement, broadcasted in the entire world thanks to his new hologram technology. In direct-live from her lab at L-Corp, he will speak and promise a revolution for the future of our planet. Needless to say that Lena Luthor would be standing next to him for the announcement.

When Kara read the information, she couldn’t believe it. Of course, she and Lena had fallen out, but she couldn’t believe that Lena had fallen so hard that she had chosen to stand by her brother’s side even if she knew the entire story and evilness of Lex Luthor.

“Kara, you can’t force her to open her eyes. She made her choice. You have warned her.”

“She was my best friend for more than four years, I can’t believe she changed like this. Lex must have found a way to control her.”

“Stop, you can’t let your feelings blind you. It will be our unique chance to expose him. You can’t let us down. Please.” Alex added terrified to lose her sister in this ultimate battle.

Supergirl was ready to fight and win but would Kara be able to put her feelings aside and be the reason of Lena’s fall. Everyone in the team was afraid, but they preferred to keep it silent, hoping for the best. Thanks to J’onn’s back-up plan, they knew that even if Supergirl wasn’t able to stop the Luthor, Brainy and J’onn would be. Leaving Alex and Nia clean to be there for the hero after the war.

That night, neither of the Danvers’ sisters, could sleep. Alex was sitting in her bed, watching her lover peacefully sleeping next to her. She was admiring her calm breathing, her shy little smile probably the result of a pleasant dream. The older Danvers smiled when Kelly turned in her sleep and snuggled against her.

“Sleep, honey.”

Alex snuggled against her lover but couldn’t find Morpheus’ arms. Kara was facing same insomnia as her sister. She was sitting on her couch, her earing focused on the slow and calm heartbeat of her former best friend. Kara couldn’t understand how the younger Luthor could sleep so peaceful while she was about to fall face-first into the evilness that made the Luthor’s reputation. The young superhero tried to follow J’onn advice, but she couldn’t forget four years of true friendship and chemistry and separate her former best friend and the new public image of the young Luthor.

***

It was time, Lex was standing in front of the camera, Lena behind him looked cold and determined, for the first time ever, Kara could see the Luthor resemblance on her ex-best friend feature. This realisation made her shivered. She had for good lost the best part of her human life.

At the same second all around the world, the hologram of Lex and Lena appeared. Supergirl was stationary flying above L-Corp waiting for J’onn and Alex to give her the signal. Brainy was ready to hack Lex system, and Nia was prepared to intervene when Supergirl would need her help to stop Lex.

“Citizens of National City, citizens of the world, today is the day of change. The darkness of our world will be defeat, and with it, a new era will rise. Luthor Corp is offering you, the Non-Nocere project. Thanks to the emitter, our population will see their hate, their lies, their pain disappeared. Citizens of the world, it’s time for an era of do no harm, be kind!”

On these words, Lex activated the first-ever emitter of the Non-Nocere project. When nothing happened for a few seconds, Brainy took the advantage to hack the hologram program, and at this exact same instant, Lex’s secrets were revealed to the world. Supergirl was about to enter L-Corp to stop Lex for good when an explosion sent her three blocks away, destroying LuthorCorp Lab and half of the L-Corp building.

“Alex? Alex? What happened?” Supergirl screamed in her intercom. “Did anyone left the building?”

By “anyone”, the young superhero was hoping that Lena had left the building before the explosion, but Alex answered broke Supergirl’s heart. No one had left the building. Even if L-Corp was supposed to be empty at the time of the announcement, Lena and Lex and their security team were still inside.

“Supergirl! Do not go inside!” J’onn intervene. “It could be a trap.”

“Lena is inside. I can’t…”

“No one could have survived this. You have to wait for back-up.”

“I’m sorry, I can’t!”

Supergirl didn’t listen and flew inside the ruins. Everything was destroyed, some fires were burning here and there, she tried to find a path toward the labs, using her freezing breath and her X-vision to progress. Deep down, in a hidden corner of her heart, she was still hoping to find her ex-best friend alive in this Capharnaum. When she arrived in the corridors she was looking for, Lex’s two bodyguards were unconscious against some destroyed walls. She checked on them and warned her back-up. She hoped that Alex and the others would arrive on time. When she finally entered the labs, nothing seemed to be alive.

“Alex. Do you hear me?”

“Yes.”

“Lex Luthor is dead. For good this time.” Supergirl said, kneeling down on the ground next to Lex’s body.

“Are you sure?”

“It seems that he is the one responsible for the explosion. He was the closest one to it. Do you need details or…”

“Ok. Copy that. Any trace of Lena?”

“There is a lot of debris, but for the moment, no heartbeat not even a body.”

Supergirl started to look around, cleaning the place, hoping to find evidence of Lena’s presence or survival. When Alex and Nia arrived on the scene, the superhero had nothing. The older Danvers tried to stop her but who could stop Kara when Lena’s life was in danger.

“What can you tell us?” Nia tried.

“Nothing. Lex is the one who is at the centre of the explosion, which doesn’t make any sense.”

“Maybe it’s an accident?”

“An accident which destroy the entire building? His entire empire?”

“No. Something or someone happened.”

“Lena?” Alex said peacefully. “Look around you. She is nowhere to be found…”

“No, no, no… She fought too hard to destroy everything. And why kill her brother? Lena’s project was “do no harm”, she wouldn’t kill anyone or risk the death of innocent people.”

“She already killed her brother for us. And these people weren’t innocent they were Lex’s mercenaries.” Nia explained, trying to find an explanation for all of this.

“We need proof before accusing her again for something she didn’t do.”

It took hours for Brainy to recover the surveillance tapes of the L-Corp labs, as Alex and Nia thought Lena left just before the explosion thanks to what seemed to be the LexoSuit.

“That doesn’t prove anything, Alex. She could have seen something and left. Or decide to leave when she saw Brainy hacking the hologram program. It doesn’t mean that she is responsible for all of this.”

“Kar…”

“No! I’ll prove it to you all.”

Supergirl flew again to the L-Corp labs. The entire DEO was looking for the last survivor of the Luthor’s family while the Superhero of National City needed to prove everyone one last time that Lena wasn’t evil. She was searching for an hour when her eyes landed on a small box. It seemed it survived the explosion without a scratch. Supergirl retrieved it from under a distorted girder. Without thinking, she flew toward her flat, eager to open it.

When she arrived in her living room, she changed into her regular clothes and went to sit down on her couch. She took her time and opened the box. She couldn’t help smiling when she realised what was inside. She carefully put the object one by one on her coffee table. She recognised the necklace she offered to Lena for her birthday last year, the picture Alex took on one of their game nights, she even found the napkin from Noonan’s where Kara wrote Alex’s address for Lena’s first game night. But what surprise Kara was the small envelope at the bottom of the box with her name on it. She opened it and found a letter. She could recognise Lena’s handwriting between a thousand.

**Dear Kara,**

**If you read this it means two things, either Lex won, or you did. But in the two situations, I’m probably not welcome in National City anymore. I would love to tell you that everything was planned, but the truth is once again, I believed that I could save my brother from himself. Once again, I thought that alone, I could keep him away from his evilness, but I failed. I stand next to him until the very end, knowing that even if I failed you and your family, you would never fail National City or me.**

**Let’s be honest, I never was a hero, you are. I wanted to protect you and your family from us. From the Luthors who always wanted to see the Kryptonian and their friends fall from their pedestals. So…**

**If Lex won, I’m sorry Kara and this letter is probably my final goodbye. It’s not the letter of a coward who flees the battle. But the last hope of a friend who would give her life for you and your family; the true heroes of National City.**

**If I’m not dead, I’ll be soon for sure, this time no one will be able to protect me from his revenge. So please, acknowledged that you’ll always be the best friend that a girl could ask for. I was angry and hurt because of your secret. Of course, I felt betrayed, but I can’t let you think that I hadn’t forgiven you. So Kara Danvers, my dear reporter, my dear friend, keep living, keep hoping, keep fighting like you did to protect me and my name. I forgive you, you’ll always be my hero.**

**If destiny was with us. If Non-Nocere project failed like I thought it would because the energy source isn’t stable enough and my brother’s power-crazed. Let’s meet where we finally put all our cards on the table, Supergirl. If anything is possible when you are a Luthor, I genuinely hope that the Kryptonian forgiveness is.**

**All my hope,**

**Friendly,**

**Lena.**

Kara smiled with pride, she knew that Lena wasn’t evil. She reread the letter to be sure before changing into her supersuit. She left a message to her sister on the kitchen counter and flying toward her meeting point.

On the other side of the world, Lena was landing a few meters from where she wanted to go. She smiled at her pilot and thanked him. The young man hesitated before leaving as her boss in the middle of nowhere. She walked carefully toward the entrance. She waited patiently, staring at the sky with all the hope.

“Waiting for someone, Miss Luthor?”

“Nice to see you got my message, Supergirl.”

Supergirl smiled and opened the fortress of Solitude. She let Lena entered before closing the door behind them. The young superhero was feeling at her place even on the ground of her former planet. It took her all her strength to not break down when Lena turned around to look at her. She felt like a student called in the headmaster office for the first time, like the grounded child who has to explain her behaviour, like a deer in the car’s headlights.

“I call you here, but I don’t want to talk with Supergirl, I want to talk to Kara.”

“Why here then?”

“Because I know that no one will come to get us here. After we had a talk, I would turn myself to the police if needed, but first, I want to have a proper conversation just between you and me without a menace or a danger over our heads.”

Supergirl changed into Kara in a whoosh. The two friends talked about their fall-out. Kara gave the side of her story, begging Lena to forgive her again for her mistakes and lies. Lena gave hers and promise Kara to offer her one last chance but in exchange, no more lies, omissions or secrets. It would never be like before, but it doesn’t mean that you have that you can’t move forward and start a new chapter of the book.

“When I read your letter, I understood, but I felt guilty. I could have been there for you. We all could have, Alex, Nia, Brainy even J’onn and Kelly could have helped you. But my lies and secrets made you believe that you were alone in this world. From now on, I want you to know that no matter what happened in this life, even if another Luthor rose from the dead or escape, we will be by your side and fight not for you because you proved us that you need no one to survive, but with you because in the house of El we don’t leave our family behind. And you, Lena Kieran Luthor, you are and will always be family. Understood?”

“Loud and clear.”

“Good.”

“No more lies, no more secrets.”

“No more solo adventures, no more suicide mission.”

“No more…” Lena whispered, shaking Kara’s hand.

“Good. Now, movie night, tomorrow? At your place and you pick the movie.” Kara shyly offered.

“Fine but you let me have two of your potstickers.”

“I thought you hated them! You always gave me your portion with disdain.”

“No, I let you have them all because you are my best friend and I know you love them,” Lena explained with a soft and honest smile for the first time in a long time. “So, two potstickers?”

“You have yourself a deal but don’t you dare tell anyone than Supergirl let you have her potstickers.”

“I wouldn’t dare tainted National City Superhero’s reputation. I might need her in the future.” Lena teased.

They might have a fall-out, but the most essential part of this story is that they succeeded to jump back on their feet and run, run toward the light of hope and happiness. Together, they found the strength for was really matter in their story; their irreplaceable friendship.

There are so many forms of Love, no matter how hard you’ll fight it, it will always find its way to your heart and warm your life forever. So it’s time to stop fighting against it and rest by their side, enjoying their lovely light.

**T.HW**

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Don't hesitate to drop a kudos or a review.
> 
> Love & Light,
> 
> T. HW


End file.
